


5 Year Reunion: Truth or Dare

by Sierra_Butterfly



Category: Power Rangers Dino Thunder
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-10-25 14:43:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10766370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sierra_Butterfly/pseuds/Sierra_Butterfly
Summary: Five years have passed since Mesogog was defeated and the Power Rangers resumed normal life. Since then, Connor has completed his certification as a physical therapy assistant and now works a couple hours from Reefside. Ethan has graduated from MIT in computer programming and cryptography. Trent is the CEO of his father’s business and a freelance digital artist. Meanwhile, Kira has graduated with a degree in music education with a minor in paleontology, and Dr. Tommy Oliver is still Reefside High School’s favorite science teacher. Hayley still runs the Cyber Café, taking private and government jobs on the side, and in her spare time orchestrates romance as she sees fit.And what’s the best way to celebrate seeing each other after five long years?Truth or Dare.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to say, I wrote this story several months back and rediscovered it as I was transferring school documents to a zip drive. I've always enjoyed the Kira/Tommy pairing, and I've also been a Power Rangers fan since a young child. Anyways, I don't really plan on editing the first few chapters, but I will add two more to conclude the story. I hope you guys enjoy :)

Kira Ford was an attractive young woman, or so she was made to feel by the predominantly male onlookers as she made her way through the Reefside National Airport. With her honey wheat blonde hair hanging in loose waves around her shoulders and her piercing, hazel eyes, she had little need for makeup, and as such, rarely wore it. Today was an exception, and if she were honest with herself, she didn’t wholly understand what possessed her to don the subtle eyeliner and smokey eye shadow. 

Yet here she was, waiting by the baggage collection conveyer for her suitcases to come out, donning a black leather bomber jacket with a yellow skater skirt and a black tank top. It was a getup from one of her music videos during her time in New York. _Maybe that’s what’s up with the looks,_ Kira thought idly, glancing at her watch with a slight tilt to her head. 

_I should really settle into my new place before meeting the guys,_ she sighed. The last thing she wanted to do was situate herself in her new—or new to her at least—apartment whenever the guys were all in town already. She missed them. 

But she also had a couple hours before they were supposed to meet up at the Cyber Café. She really didn’t have a great reason not to set up her apartment. 

With another sigh she collected her two suitcases and made the awkward traipse outside, cursing herself for choosing to pack most of her clothes in suitcases instead of in tubs for the moving truck. 

Then again, she supposed the moving truck had been nearly filled to the brim. It wasn’t as though she were a total pack rat, but Kira had certainly kept more knick knacks than she needed to. 

A car horn drew Kira out of her head and she looked up to see her mother standing outside a white SUV, waving emphatically. The image drew a weary smile from Kira as she lugged her suitcases toward the SUV, only to be engulfed in a bone shattering hug from her mother. 

“Kira! I missed you so much,” her mother did a little dance while still clutching her daughter, earning them a few curious looks. 

“I missed you too, Mom,” Kira gasped, finally prying herself from the death grip. “Maybe you shouldn’t choke me though,” she grinned wryly and tossed her bags into the back seat before climbing into the passenger seat. 

Her mom rolled her eyes and they headed into traffic. “I’ve got a surprise for you whenever we get to your place.” 

Kira didn’t reply, only smiled. It felt right being back in Reefside.

Hayley practically skipped around the Cyber Café, setting it up for the reunion that night. It was after business hours, so in a couple hours everyone would arrive.  
Whenever Tommy told her that the gang were all going to be in town at the same time, she started devising a mischievous little plan. She just hoped that her suspicions were correct, and that all the pieces would fall into the correct places.

Ethan took a deep breath as he started to leave his parent’s house. “I’ll be out for a while,” he stopped by the kitchen and told his mom. She smiled at him kindly, her deep brown eyes sparkling with knowledge. 

“Alright, dear. Tell Hayley I said hi.” 

“Why?” Ethan asked too quickly, then felt his cheeks warm. “Er—why not everyone?” 

His mother laughed lightly and turned back to dinner. “Good luck, son.” 

And with that ringing endorsement, Ethan left his house, feeling distinctly like a teenage boy again. Absently he rubbed his jaw where a thin layer of stubble was.

“Are you sure?” he asked, holding a dark haired woman with kind, baby blue eyes and a rounded belly. His hands were clasped over the center of her belly, and his lips quirked into a broad smile whenever he felt a little kick. 

The woman smiled and craned her neck to press her lips lightly against his jaw. “I’m sure, hun. Just be safe, alright? I love you.” 

Connor turned her in his arms and kissed her deeply before pulling back and smiling lovingly at his fiancé. It sounded so strange to his mental ears: fiancé. 

This incredible woman was his fiancé as of last week. 

“I love you,” he murmured, kissing her forehead, and then he was leaving excitedly. 

He whooped as he got into his red convertible and turned up the radio. He was excited to see the gang, but he was equally excited to tell them all the news: he was going to be a daddy.

Trent glanced up from his latest sketch at the clock in the corner of his room and cursed under his breath. I’m gonna be so late, he thought, snatching his wallet and keys from the kitchen counter before dashing out the door and hopping into his four door car. 

_Hayley’s gonna be pissed at me._ He ran a hand through his shaggy, black hair as he sped down the interstate, calculating just how late he would be.

Dr. Tommy Oliver sighed and ran a hand through his spiky black hair. He’d tried on four different shirts and still could not decide on what to wear, which left him exasperated both at himself and the situation. 

He glanced at his phone for the third time that evening before finally fetching it and dialing a number he knew well. 

“Tommy, what’s up?” Hayley answered. 

Tommy glanced at the clothes he’d already been through and sighed. “What should I wear?” he asked finally, trying not to feel like a pubescent teenage boy. 

Hayley laugh left him scowling at his reflection. 

“Fine, I’ll just go shirtless,” he muttered only half coherently under his breath, which earned him more giggling. 

“You amaze me,” Hayley said, in place of an answer. “You’ve been a Power Ranger how many times now? And yet you’re fretting over what to wear?” 

“Yes,” Tommy admitting reluctantly, running a hand over his forehead. 

“What have you tried on so far?” Hayley asked, finally choosing to address his question seriously. 

Tommy walked over to his closet now and flipped through his many shirts. “A few dress shirts and a black t-shirt.” 

“Alright, wear a black button up shirt with black pants, got it?”

He thought he caught a hint of mischief in her tone, but he chose to ignore it as he thanked the woman and flipped his phone closed. While he changed into what she said, he caught one more glance at himself in the mirror before he decided to unbutton a couple buttons. 

Stop fretting, he commanded himself, and then he left the bathroom and went to the store to pick up what Hayley had asked him to earlier that day.

Kira chose not to change before going to the Cyber Café, only adding a small black purse that she kept in front of her person out of habit more than anything. Once she checked for her ID and debit card, she got on her yellow Kawasaki Ninja 250r and sped down the nearly deserted suburban streets. 

It only took her ten minutes from her apartment to get to the Cyber Café, and it appeared she was the first person there, save for Hayley. 

Whenever she walked in she was quickly engulfed in a hug from the dark haired woman, who she noted absently, didn’t look different at all. “You’re early,” Hayley said, pulling back with a grin. 

Kira frowned, uncertainly checking her phone before she cursed under her breath. “I guess my phone didn’t change for the time zone difference,” she explained before pocketing the phone again with a shrug. It could be fixed later. 

“No problem, you can help set up,” and with that Hayley bounced back to the counter. 

Kira smirked as she followed the other woman. “You certainly seem excited,” she commented, arching a brow. 

Hayley’s grin grew, if possible, and she shrugged. “Maybe, you seem excited yourself.” 

“I am, I missed you guys,” Kira eyed a bottle of tequila on the bar, curious. 

“And a certain someone?” 

Rather than answer that question, Kira gestured at the lone bottle and arched a brow. “And just why do you have tequila here? Last time I checked this was a smoothie bar.” 

Hayley rolled her eyes. “I guess I can tell you. We’re going to play truth or dare.” 

Instantly Kira’s mind flashed to some parties in New York and she laughed at the image of Tommy playing truth or dare. “Sounds like this is going to be interesting.” 

And interesting, it was bound to be. The door to the café opened and a dark haired man with a neatly trimmed beard walked in and froze, his gaze drawn to Kira. 

She froze as well, practically undressing the man with her eyes as she stared him up and down, felt her stomach twist, before her hazel gaze matched his honey brown eyes. 

“Tommy” “Kira” They said at the same time, and Kira was suddenly immensely grateful she arrived early. They guys would no doubt have had something to say about their interaction, and Hayley only patted her arm before disappearing in the back somewhere. 

Memories of their last encounter caused her heart to beat erratically in her chest as she slowly unfroze and started to cross the distance separating them. Whenever she noticed Tommy carrying several grocery store bags, she leaned to help him, taking a few bags away and trying desperately to ignore the shock that roared through her body whenever their fingers grazed each other. 

“You look beautiful,” Tommy murmured, barely above a whisper, and Kira felt her cheeks flush a deep red. 

“You’re pretty handsome yourself,” she smiled as they carried the bags to the counter. Once the series of bottles were settled next to the tequila bottle, they stood and stared at each other, both at a loss for words. It was evident in both of their eyes that they were imagining their last conversation. 

_Tears trailed down her cheeks despite her gentle smile. “I can’t expect you to put your life on hold and come to New York with me,” she whispered, her cool fingers lightly cupping his jawline. “I care too much to let you do that, but I also can’t expect you to wait for me. I don’t know how long I’ll be gone.”_

_Tommy repressed the shattering of his heart as pain to be felt later and instead pulled the young woman into his arms. “Then don’t expect it,” he murmured into her hair, “but know I’ll probably be waiting for a long time.”_

“How was New York?” he asked. 

Kira blinked away the memory and tried to repress the urge to reach out and touch him. He was so close; it would be so easy to just reach out and hold his hand, but that wasn’t her place. Over the years she’d come to accept she may never earn that comfort again—may never earn his trust again. “It was alright,” she shrugged with a small smile. “I like Reefside better.” 

A flicker of hope quickly vanished from his eyes as he studied her, searching for the answer of his unspoken question. “Does that mean…?” 

She nodded slightly. “I’m here to stay,” she said, scuffing the heel of her boots against the ground as she found herself suddenly unable to hold his gaze. “I—

“Where does this leave us?” Tommy asked quietly, and whenever she glanced up through her lashes she saw the uncertainty in the furrow of his brows and almost fearful quirk of his lips. As though he were afraid to smile, but afraid to frown as well. 

Kira took a breath and tried to slow her heart as it hammered against her sternum. “I don’t know,” she admitted and closed her eyes. “I know I hurt you. I’ll understand if you can’t forgive me.” Tommy was silent and she heaved another deep breath before forcing herself to meet his earnest gaze. “I tried to look at other people how I look at you though, and I know I never succeeded. Never even came close. The idea of someone else touching me the way you used to just felt wrong, so eventually I just hoped you could forgive me.” 

Again she was met with silence and she felt her fingers tremble at her side, so she folded her arms tight across her chest. “I want to earn your trust again. I want to earn your love.” 

By the time she finished Tommy was pulling her into his chest, one hand pressed against her lower back while his other ended up in her hair. “Oh, Kira,” he murmured against the top of her head. “I never stopped loving you. It hurt when you left, but you had your reasons, and I respected that then and I still do.” 

For a long while they just stood wrapped in each other’s embrace, and then they heard laughter accompanied by the jingle of the door bells. “Woah, awkward hug time already?” 

Out of habit the two broke apart quickly and Kira merely grinned. “Long time no see,” Kira said in response, and Hayley came out of the back. 

Hayley shot Tommy a knowing glance before laughing and hugging Connor. 

It wasn’t long after that Trent and Ethan arrived, and after the initial hugs and greetings were over, Connor gestured at the bottles of alcohol on the counter. “What’s with all the alcohol?” he asked. 

Hayley was practically bouncing again. “We’re going to play Truth or Dare.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to those who have read and responded! I'm happy to see this fandom has some activity still :)

As it turned out, Hayley wasn’t taking no for an answer, and so after moving some furniture around, everyone sat perched on the red, plush couches with a table in between them. 

Kira, Tommy, and Connor sat on one couch while Ethan, Hayley, and Trent sat on the other. 

Each person had five shot glasses in front of them with their respective choice of poison: Tommy and Connor had shots of tequila, Kira and Ethan had shots of dragonberry rum, and Hayley and Trent had shots of vodka. 

“Alright, so we’ll basically popcorn back and forth. Say I choose Kira, then she’ll choose the next person. If someone doesn’t want to do the dare or answer the truth, then they can take a shot. Each person has five copouts; after that, you just have to do whatever it is.” 

Once everyone agreed to the rules, Hayley grinned almost sadistically and turned to Kira. “Kira, truth or dare?” 

Kira rolled her eyes and leaned back into the couch, smiling whenever Tommy’s hand ended up in between them; an open invitation. She could still feel the nervous energy exuding from him, but she was confident that they could make it work again with time. “Truth.” 

Wrong choice, she thought whenever she saw the spark in her friend’s eyes. “When did you and Tommy become a thing?” 

Connor sat up straighter, looking between his old science teacher and Kira. “What?” he asked in place of the silence, earning a snicker from Ethan. 

“Come on, you didn’t catch on?” Ethan asked. 

Looking mildly abashed Connor sat back and scowled. “No.” 

Kira smirked and gave a quiet snort. She could feel Tommy watching her out of the corner of his eyes, could feel him grow tense. She leaned forward and picked up her first shot glass and tilted it back with practiced ease. She set it back down on the table lightly before leaning back. “You’ll have to get me drunk to get that answer,” she said. With her choice made, Tommy relaxed considerably, meanwhile Kira wondered if that question would pop up again. 

And if it did, would she be sober enough to deflect it? She knew herself; she was a lightweight, and after one more shot she would be tipsy. 

Almost absently she let her gaze roam over her possible victims before landing on Ethan. “T or D, Ethan?” 

“T.” 

_Shi-_ , I wanted you to choose dare, she thought and tilted her head ever so slightly, considering. “If you could kiss anyone in the room, who would it be, and why?” 

Ethan’s eyes grew wide which was quickly followed by his cheek deepening in color. After a solid minute of silence he relaxed and seemed to work through whatever dilemma was in that smart head of his. “Hayley,” he smiled slightly, “and you asked two questions, I don’t have to answer why.” 

Connor snorted but Kira decided to let him off with his weak excuse, although her gaze flicked to see Hayley’s cheeks were lightly flushed and she was smiling ever so slightly. I knew it, she thought happily. 

Ethan turned to Tommy. “Dr. O?” 

Tommy hmmed before sitting up a bit straighter. “Why not? Dare.” 

“Order two large pizzas and have them delivered here.” 

“Sounds like someone is hungry,” Tommy commented, but proceeded to withdraw his phone and call the nearest pizza joint. Once he ordered two large pepperoni pizzas he considered his options before eyeing Trent. “Trent?” 

“Dare.” 

“Sing your favorite song as loud as you can.” 

Trent eyed his shot glasses before he sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “Oh hell,” he muttered, and proceeded to yell We’ve Got it Going On by the Backstreet Boys. 

“We’ve been waiting so long  
Just can’t hold it back no more  
Creepin’ up and down now  
It’s time for me to let it go…”

Before their dear friend could even finish the second verse to the song they were calling for him to stop. Connor held his hands over his ears in mock horror— “Man, dude, you suck at singing.” 

Trent snorted and leaned back in his seat. “Alright then Hayley, you’re up.”

“I’ll take truth.”

“What’s your second job?” 

Hayley smirked and downed one of her shots, sighing contentedly as she returned the glass. “Connor, you should choose truth and tell us all what you’re so excited about.” 

Connor looked at Hayley then laughed. “Shouldn’t be surprised you know, should I?” he asked, then turned to everyone else in the room. “Me and Elissa are getting married in a couple months—“

“She said yes?” Kira asked, perking up. 

“Don’t sound so surprised,” Connor grinned. “I still have game.” 

Ethan snorted but Connor ignored him. 

“And in three months we’ll get to meet our daughter.” 

Tommy sat up, watching the old red ranger with amusement sparkling in his eyes. Hayley simply smiled smugly, while everyone else offered congratulations. 

“Any name ideas yet?” Kira asked. 

Connor smiled, eyes glistening with fatherly pride. “Erin McKnight.” 

_He’s going to be a good dad,_ Kira thought happily, considering all of her friends and how much they had all grown up. 

Or so she thought. “Kira, truth or dare?” 

“Dare,” she chose without hesitation, managing to regret her decision almost immediately. 

“Play seven minutes in heaven with Tommy.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for those who have read, commented, and left kudos. :)

_Hah, and here I thought you’d grown up so much, Connor,_ Kira thought, trying to repress the heat that flooded her cheeks. It was futile, though, and she was left sitting there silently, considering her options. 

_Damn, didn’t plan on taking another shot so soon._ She glanced sideways at Tommy and discovered he looked particularly uncomfortable with the situation. _This game was so much simpler in New York, with people I barely knew._

And more importantly, with someone she wasn’t in love with. 

“Where?” Kira asked finally, pretending not to notice the surprised sound of protest from Tommy. 

“You can go in the back,” Hayley gestured with a grin. 

“Fine,” Kira rolled her eyes and grabbed Tommy’s hand, pulling him in the proper direction. 

Once they were behind closed doors she turned to face him and offered a small smile. “Sorry about that, I figured we should talk though.” 

Tommy smirked and shook his head, relaxing against the wall. “They’re persistent, I’ll give them that,” he said. 

“No doubt,” Kira found herself watching the man, studying the sharp curve of his jawline and the subtle curvature of his pale pink lips. “So where do we stand on PDA?” 

“I don’t know,” he admitted, but she felt the weight of his stare as he considered her. “I guess we were going to tell them soon before anyways.” 

She nodded absently, but her mind was drawn to other topics. 

Like how it had been far too long since she’d kissed him. And how it had been even longer since they had shared a night together.

She could see the same thoughts raging in Tommy’s head as his eyes burned into her, and then the conversation was over and his lips were slanted across hers. 

As the moments dwindled their burning passion slowly subsided into sweet, gentle exploration of each other. One of her hands weaved into his soft, black hair while the other one migrated down his chest and to his back. His hands slid from her hips up to cup her cheeks, and eventually he pulled back, pressing his forehead against hers. 

“I missed you, Kira.” 

And the emotion in his voice nearly broke her heart. She wound her arms around him and pressed her face into his chest, swallowing the lump in the back of her throat. “I love you,” she whispered. 

Before Tommy could reply the door to the back swung open and Hayley was retrieving them with a wry arch of her brow. 

_Well I feel properly kissed,_ she thought, grinning like an idiot as she took her seat again. Whenever Tommy slid his arm around her shoulders her grin managed to grow even more.


End file.
